snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Bleedman Art-Exclusive Characters/U-Z
Undine Whatcha drawin by bleedman-d9vvwb2.jpg|''Whatcha Drawin'' undine_the_water_bender_by_bleedman-dafbmto.jpg|''Undine the Water Bender'' Undine is a character from the webcomic, Sleepless Domain. She is the Alchemical of Water and part of the Alchemical group. She is probably the most reasonable member of the group, if she'd just stop apologizing so much. She hates conflict, but often ends up being forced into a mediating role. Undine has been featured in two pieces Bleedman Character Art, first in Whatcha Drawin, together Luka Homura Akemi, Undine, Harpy Gee and Red Riding Hood on his right. It is only the man in the set, and a second time alone in, Undine the Water Bender. Undyne Ut character chart by bleedman-danvmpw.jpg|''UT Character Chart'' Dafu oh wait by bleedman-darn4ub.png|''Dafu...oh wait...'' Undyne 'is a character from the video game, ''Undertale. Undyne (/ˈʌnˌdaɪn/ UN-dyne), known as StrongFish91 on the UnderNet, is a fish-like monster that leads the Royal Guard. Clad in her full suit of armor, she pursues the protagonist through the entirety of Waterfall and is frequently evaded or inadvertently thwarted by the Monster Kid. Undyne is passionate about everything that she does. She acts quickly on her ideas and is steadfast in her beliefs. Though she wants to defeat the protagonist, she also tries to be fair and offers an explanation of how Green Mode works. Asgore taught her the value of pacifism, which is why Undyne sees the protagonist as "a wimpy loser with a big heart." When the protagonist first encounters her, she fights to further Asgore's plan of collecting seven human SOULs but, if the protagonist shows mercy, Undyne just as quickly defends them from Asgore. She loves to help others and mentors Shyren and Papyrus in various skills. Undyne dislikes puzzles, loves japes, and enjoys anime, an affinity she shares with her romantic interest, Alphys. Since Alphys told Undyne that anime is actually human history, Undyne regards human history as exciting and cool. Out of all encountered monsters, Undyne possesses the most Determination. She melts before her death, implying that her body cannot handle the amount of Determination she has. Undyne has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in UT character chart, together with Chara, Dr. Alphys, Frisk, King Asgore, Papyrus Sans and Toriel. Undyne featured on the second row at the utter right, next to Dr. Alphys and Chara. Her second appearance is in Dafu...oh wait..., together with Dr. Alphys. Uran '''Uran (also known as Astro Girl, Sarah or Zoran) is a character from the Astroboy franchise. Uran is Astroboy's younger sister. She was created by Dr. Ochanomizu and was presented to Astro as a birthday gift or New Year's gift (depends on which version). She often finds herself getting into trouble and causing trouble for Astro. She possesses a part of Astro's strength but none of his powers, but in the 2003 series she was given the ability to talk with animals. Shes emotional and caring like her older brother as she was based off his design. She has the closest relationship with Astro. She is cheeky, and yet loyal to her brother. Uran has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Astroboy, together with Astroboy, Atlas, Professor Ochanomizu and Pluto. Uzu Sanageyama Uzu Sanageyama (猿投山 渦 Sanageyama Uzu) is a character in the manga/anime series, Kill la Kill. Uzu Sanageyama is a member of the Elite Four, Uzu regulates the athletic clubs at Honnouji Academy, including the boxing and tennis clubs. He himself specialises in kendo and possesses the three-star Goku Uniform, Blade Regalia (剣の装 Tsurugi no Sō), which takes the form of a large armored bōgu. He initially possesses Tengantsū (天眼通, Clairvoyance), which allows to him to predict his opponent's moves with super fast eyesight. However, after suffering a defeat from Ryuko, he chooses to have his eyes sewn shut, heightening his other senses and giving him a more powerful Shingantsū (心眼通, eyes of the mind), which allows him to perceive things with no blind spots. During the final battle with Ragyo, he unseals his eyes, not wanting to hold back against her. He also receives upgraded uniforms such as Blade Regalia MK II, Blade Regalia MK.III, and Blade Regalia: Secret Unsealed. Uzu has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Kill La Kill, together with Aikurō Mikisugi, Hōka Inumuta, Ira Gamagōri, Junketsu (Satsuki's living suit), Mako Mankanshoku, Nonon Jakuzure, Ryūko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryūin, Senketsu (Ryūko's living suit) and Tsumugu Kinagase. Uzu is featured in the upper right corner of the picture, together with the rest of the Elite four, he is the man with the green hair. Valerie the Tundra Swan Valerie the Tundra Swan is an original character, created Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Valerie is an antropomorphic swan. Before the Five Chaos took over Sky Island, Valerie guarded the Sky Temple and took care of the Sky Sphere, a mystical item that keeped Sky Island floating in the sky but after the Five Chaos took over Valerie had to shatter the sphere with her Swan Song, a powerful scream that can easily destroy diamonds, and it was divided into four pieces which each landed in the four regions and her duty now is to retrieve them back and defeat the Five Chaos. Her weapon of choice is the Sapphire Necklace which amplifies the users vocal chords to produce the "Swan Song" Valerie has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Valerie ''(or ''Valerie the Tundra Swan, as the picture is named on Dragonman32's DeviantArt Page), as a commission for Dragonman32. Vampire Bat Do the monster mash by bleedman.jpg|''Do the Monster Mash'' Monster mash color by bleedman.jpg|''Monster Mash Color'' The Vampire Bat is an original character, drawn by Bleedman, based on vampires. A vampire is a mythical being who subsists by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of living creatures. In folkloric tales, undead vampires often visited loved ones and caused mischief or deaths in the neighbourhoods they inhabited when they were alive. They wore shrouds and were often described as bloated and of ruddy or dark countenance, markedly different from today's gaunt, pale vampire which dates from the early 1800s. The Vampire has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, Do the Monster Mash and its follow-up art, Monster Mash Color. He was featured together with the Creature of the Deep, Adam Frankenstein, Kraken and Minimandy. The Vampire's design however was later used for Vlad the Count's bat form. Vampire King Vampire King is a character in the cartoon mini series, Adventure Time: Stakes. Vampire King was a vampire and the ruler of the Vampires, before he was killed by Marceline Abadeer. Despite being the ruler of vampires, the Vampire King has an odd, somewhat eccentric and silly demeanor. He appears to like animals a lot, and is seen dancing with a cow shortly after his return. He is also accompanied by several animals throughout the mini-series. He is not without a darker side, as he acted considerably vengeful and cruel after Marceline had killed all of his fellow vampires in the past. As a sort of punishment, as well as an attempt to continue his species, he bit Marceline just before he was destroyed. In the current time, he seems apathetic to being a vampire and later admits to wishing to be rid of his vampirism. He also doesn't appear to care much about his fellow vampire brethren, as he made no attempt to stop them from going on their own. His pure, vampire cloud-like half appears to be largely mindless and violent, seeming only to desire to consume and turn others into vampires. His mortal lion half, on the other hand, appears to be just a normal animal. Vampire King has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, It's that time again!, fighting a young Marceline. They are featured, together with BMO and Shoko. Vanellope von Schweetz Vanelope by bleedman-d5jxkza.jpg|''Vanelope'' I m not a thief by bleedman-d5qgiwp.jpg|''I'm not a thief!'' Happy valentines 2013 by bleedman-d5v7x65.jpg|''Happy Valentines 2013'' Vanelope i know karate by jorama-d58ez76.jpg|''Vanelope: I know Karate'' new_icon_7_15_by_jorama-d6dj9r5.jpg|''New icon 7/15'' Lotion la lotion by jorama-d6qiji1.jpg|''Lotion La lotion'' Vanellope von Schweetz is the deuteragonist from the Disney film, Wreck-It Ralph. Known as the "Glitch", Vanellope is a pixelating programming mistake in the candy-coated cart-racing game Sugar Rush. With a racer's spirit embedded in her coding, Vanellope is determined to earn her place in the starting lineup amongst the other racers. The only problem: the other racers don't want her or her glitching in the game. Years of rejection have left Vanellope with a wicked sense of humor and a razor-sharp tongue. However, somewhere beneath that hard shell is a sweet center just waiting to be revealed. Her design is based on Japanse Chibi and resembles her voice actress, Sarah Silverman. Vanellope has been featured in six pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Vanelope, a black and white sketch of the character, a second time in I'm not a thief!. I'm not a thief was a commission for Jorama and also featured on Jorama's DeviantArt. She was eventually featured in Happy Valentines 2013, with Taffyta Muttonfudge. She has also be featured in a series of pictures, featured exclusively on Jorama's page: in Vanelope: I know Karate, in New Icon 7/15, in Lotion La lotion Vector the Crocodile The 5 chaos by bleedman.jpg|''The 5 Chaos'' the_five_chaos__vector_by_dragonman32.jpg|''The Five Chaos: Vector'' Vector the Crocodile 'is the original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Vector is an antropomorphic crocodile and member of the Five Chaos. He is the fastest swimmer in Dragobeastia, as no one has been able to beat him in a compition or outswim him. Vector is a rapper and a thug, is a cruel and merciless man. Known for his physical prowess, he is a feared street fighter who uses both his fists and jaws in battle. As for his singing, his screams are loud enough to cause your ears to bleed and can knock out people. He has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in ''The 5 Chaos, together with Zecanis (2), Cruncher (3) and April (4), Evattus (5) as commission for Dragonman32, and second in The Five Chaos: Vector. The Five Chaos: Vector is only featured on the DeviantArt page of Dragonman32, with the artwork being credited to Bleedman. Velociraptor '''Velociraptor (meaning "swift seizer") is a genus of dromaeosaurid theropod dinosaur that lived approximately 75 to 71 million years ago during the later part of the Cretaceous Period. Two species are currently recognized, although others have been assigned in the past. The type species is V. mongoliensis; fossils of this species have been discovered in Mongolia. A second species, V. osmolskae, was named in 2008 for skull material from Inner Mongolia, China. Smaller than other dromaeosaurids like Deinonychus and Achillobator, Velociraptor nevertheless shared many of the same anatomical features. It was a bipedal, feathered carnivore with a long tail and an enlarged sickle-shaped claw on each hindfoot, which is thought to have been used to tackle prey. Velociraptor can be distinguished from other dromaeosaurids by its long and low skull, with an upturned snout. A velociraptor has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Uncle Vinz draw me a dynosoor, as a request by his little nephew. Bleedman draw three dinosaurs: a Tyrannosaurs, a Velociraptor, and a Triceratops. Victor Stone Teen Titans.png|''Teen Titans'' Teen titans are go by bleedman-d8rkije.jpg|''Teen Titans are go'' Victor Stone'aka Cyborg, is one of main characters of ''Teen Titans. He became a deformed mesh of flesh and machine following an unelaborated "accident" that caused more than half of his body to be replaced with cybernetic implants. His condition is virtually impossible to disguise, though he attempts to do so in the beginning by covering much of his body with heavy clothing and a hooded sweatshirt. His neighborhood falls under attack when Starfire happens upon planet Earth in the "Go" episode of the series, and as such, he comes to the aid of Robin and Beast Boy in their tussle with the hostile alien. Cyborg has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Teen Titans, together with the rest of the Titans and a second time in ''Teen Titans are go, ''together Garfield Logan, aka Beastboy and Jinx. Vile '''Vile is a recurring major villain in the video game series: Mega Man X, and frequently reappears as a mid-game boss. He has a distinctive helmet with a T-shaped visor, similar to that of Boba Fett. Vile is introduced in Mega Man X, where he is a former Maverick Hunter now serving Sigma as his right-hand man. When he first fights X (while in his ride armor) in Mega Man X, Vile reveals the fact that he is stronger and more powerful than X and his "antiquated weapons". He and X fought, and X was almost defeated, but Zero came to his rescue by blasting the arm from Vile's ride armor. Vile escapes and vows to confront X and Zero later. When Zero later tells X that he has found Sigma's fortress, they split up. Zero and Vile meet at the fortress entrance just as X arrives. They battle (with Vile in his repaired ride armor), and by the time X confronts Vile, he has badly injured Zero. X is then again nearly defeated by Vile. Zero once again comes to the rescue, as he regains strength, jumps on Vile's back, and destroys Vile's ride armor. The resulting explosion also cut Zero in half, fatally damaging him. With Vile's ride armor destroyed, X defeats Vile, enraged, and continues on into Sigma's fortress. Zero gives X his arm cannon before he dies (only if the player did not obtain arm cannon upgrade hidden in the game). Vile has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, in the left panel of x,x and y colored, together with Iris, Megaman X, Megaman Zero and Sigma. Villains of Gelamen The Villains of Gelamen is a group of villainous characters, commissioned by Dave Manley as teaser for Gelamen: The Gathering Miracle. The group consist out of a wild variety of character types, namely a slender man in black Robin Hood attire, a gigantic robot, an axe-wielding troll, an female elf who seems to inspired by Poison Ivy from DC Comics, a black ops soldier/mercenary, a sage with pyrokinetic abilities, a mummified monster, an armored knight with a magic sword and a ninja. The Villains of Gelamen has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Gelamen - Villains. Vivi Vivi is a character from the animated projects around the indieband, Mystery Skulls. Vivi is the leader and the sole female member of the fictionalized version of Mystery Skulls. She is also the former sweetheart of Lewis. Her character can be described as a cross between Daphne and Velma from the American animated television series Scooby-Doo. Vivi is very enthusiastic about the paranormal investigations that she and her friends have. She is brave and courageous, not only does the haunted mansion make her happy, but she throws herself in between Arthur and Lewis, ready to take a hit to protect her friend. She cares deeply about her friends and worries for the well-being of others, seeing as she does not allow Chloe to participate in the investigations due to her age. Vivi has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Whatcha Drawin and colorin, together with Android 18, Calibretto, the Grim Reaper, Lewis, Mandy, Muffet, Roll and Ruby Rose. She is the second character of the first row and is together with Lewis. Voltes V Super robots.jpg|''Super Robot'' voltes_machines_3d.jpg|''Voltes machines 3D'' Voltes V is a super composition robot piloted by Ken'ichi, Daijiro and Hiyoshi Gō, Megumi Oka and Ippei Mine, making it the prominent robot of the series, Chōdenji Machine Voltes V. Voltes V has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Super Robots, (the robot on the right), together with Mazinger Z and Getter-1 and a second time as a 3D render in'' Voltes Machine 3D'', with the Voltes V being seperated in the sums of its parts and later the reassembling of the Voltes V. Wallabee Beatles knd_sketch_studies.jpg|''KND Sketch Studies'' Kids Next Door.png|''Kids Next Door Final'' Wallabee "Wally" ''Beatles '''is one of main characters from the cartoon series, ''Kids Next Door. He is a short, blonde-haired, impulsive Australian boy known for acting without thinking. He is a jock and a sort-of bully as he is the most capable when it comes to physical fighting and he plays the most sports of the group, but is arguably the least intelligent KND operative, which leads to him being easily fooled, and most usually selected for dangerous parts in missions. He also has an obvous crush on his teammate, Kuki Sanban AKA Numbuh 3. His cooperative name is Numbuh 4. Wally has been featured together with his teammates in two pieces of artwork, first in KND Sketch studies, and a second time in the follow-up art, Kids Next Door Final. Wario '''Wario is a character in Nintendo's Mario series who was designed as an antagonist to Mario. He first appeared in the 1992 Game Boy title Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins as the main antagonist and final boss. Originally portrayed as an exaggerated version of Mario, his name is a combination of Mario's name and the Japanese word warui (悪い), meaning "bad". Wario was first designed by Hiroji Kiyotake, and is voiced by Charles Martinet, who also voices many other characters in the series. Wario has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Smashing in the first panel of the picture, together with Donkey Kong, Kirby, Link, Lucas, Mario, Princess Peach, Samus, Solid Snake, Sonic the Hedgehog, Starfox, Yogi and Zelda. Wario is seen in the left upper corner. Warren King Warren King (No official name was given) is an original character created by Warringking88 and drawn by Bleedman. Warren King is a character that was meant to appear in a novel of Warringking88 but the novel was eventually cancelled for unknown reasons. Not much is known about the character, other than the fact he is a martial artist who has ergokinetic abilities (power to manipulate energy). He has brown hair and black eyes, dressed a colorful karategi. His top is light blue and his bottom is black. He also wears white socks and black flip-flops. Warren has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Tutorial, as a joke to his fans who kept requesting for tutorials. Weiss Schnee Weiss Schnee (pronounced Why-ss Sh-nee) is one of the main protagonists of the anime RWBY. Her weapon of choice is a Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR) named Myrtenaster. Heiress of the vastly influential Schnee Dust Company, Weiss made her first appearance in the "White" Trailer. After enrolling in Beacon Academy against the wishes of her father, she becomes a member of Team RWBY alongside Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long.Monty Oum has said that everything has been decided for her in her life, and because of it, she is a bit of a rebel. It even manages to manifest itself in her physical appearance as she wears her ponytail to the side of her head, disrupting the symmetry of the rest of her outfit. Despite her rebelliousness, she does not seem to be hostile to her family or the SDC. However, Weiss talks little of her family, nor does she ever bring up the subject, keeping such part of her life hidden. She also brushes off any mention of her family, as seen when she contacted her company's headquarters in Atlas, refusing to talk to her dad and sister for reasons unknown. Still, she will defend if offended, including her company, as seen with Blake Belladonna during their first encounter. Weiss has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Chibi Weiss, being portrayed in a chibi form. Wilt Wilt is a character from the cartoon series, Foster's House for Imaginary Friends. He is a very friendly, very tall, red-colored friend with a stubby left arm and crooked left eyestalk. Wilt exhibits consummate good sportsmanship, which he applies to every part of life he can. He is considered the nicest person at Fosters and he's extremely courteous to a fault, often willing to help anyone, fix anything, and perform anything asked of him. He also has a tentency to say he's sorry for almost everything he does or says. Wilt has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Cartoon Character Chart Part 2, together with the Rowdyruff Boys, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Aku (as Red Hood), Jimmy Neutron, Supercow, Dynamo, I. M. Weasel, Grim Reaper, Frankie Foster, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Battus, GIR and Zim. Wolf O'Donnell Wolf O'Donnell (Japanese: ウルフ・オドネル Hepburn: Urufu Odoneru?) is a fictional character in Nintendo's Star Fox video game series. In the series, Wolf O'Donnell is an anthropomorphic wolf who is the leader of the fictional Star Wolf team and a rival (and antihero) to Fox McCloud. Wolf's team is Initially hired by Andross to take down the Star Fox team, the Star Wolf team is unsuccessful in doing so, although it results in Wolf developing a deep respect for Fox as well as seeking revenge against him for his own personal reasons. His similarity to Fox has been criticized by video game reviewers, as well as his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. However, his rivalry with Fox and his role as an antihero have been praised. Wolf has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Smashing, in the third panel of the picture, together with Captain Falcon, Falco Lombardi, Ganondorf, Jigglypuff, Luigi, Lucario, Marth, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, R.O.B. and Toon Link. He is featured in the middle of the picture on the right, just underneath Ness and above Ganondorf. Wrath Wrath is an original character, created by thebloodreaver and drawn by Bleedman. He is part of the 7even Syns, a group based on the seven deadly sins. Wrath is the embodiement of the sin Ira (or Wrath), the inordinate and uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger. Wrath, in its purest form, presents with self-destructiveness, violence, and hate that may provoke feuds that can go on for centuries. Wrath may persist long after the person who did another a grievous wrong is dead. Feelings of anger can manifest in different ways, including impatience, revenge, and self-destructive behavior, such as drug abuse or suicide. Wrath has a yellow eyes and long orange hair. He covers his mutilated face with a green reptilian mask, and wears a grey hoodie, white pants and black shoes. His hands are covered with black fingerless gloves, while his lower arms are covered by chains. He is the leader of the group and the only one wielding a weapon, namely a giant bloody scythe. Ironically, he is also the smallest member of the group. >Wrath has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Seven Syns, together with Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Pride and Sloth. Wuya Wuya is a villian in the cartoon series, Xiaolin Showdown. She is a 1500-year-old Heylin witch who was once the most powerful being in the universe.She also serves as the principle antagonist to the Xiaolin. After being imprisoned in a puzzle box by Grand Master Dashi for 1,500 years, Wuya's physical form was destroyed. Her goal is to use the Shen Gong Wu to regain a tangible body and along with it her magical powers. She, like Dojo, has the ability to sense a Shen Gong Wu's appearance, but does not need the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu to determine what it does. At one point she leaves Jack to take on Raimundo as partner but after much debate he returns to the path of good. Wuya has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Young Dragons, together with Clay Bailey, Jack Spicers, Jack-Bots, Kimiko Tohokimo, Omi and Raimundo Pedrosa. Yami Yugi Yami Yugi is one of the two protagonists of the first series of the manga/anime series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami Yugi, known as Dark Yugi in the manga and Japanese versions, and also referred to as the Nameless Pharaoh, is the spirit of Pharaoh Atem that has been sealed in the Millennium Puzzle. Together with Yugi he holds the title "King of Games" (King of Duelists in Japanese version), by winning in the Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, Grand Championship and Battle City V2 (in GX anime) tournaments. After Yugi Muto solved the Millennium Puzzle, Yami Yugi resided in Yugi's body and would take possession of it when Yugi or his friends were in danger. After Yugi became fully aware of Yami's existence, Yugi could voluntarily give control of his body to the Pharaoh; occasionally before one would give control to the other, they would, as souls in the mind of the one controlling Yugi's body, converse with each other, usually about their options of what to do when in difficult situations. In the beginning, Yami Yugi was a lot darker and unforgiven, punishing people with Games of Darkness (Yami No Game), often hospitalizing them or even killing them but his host learned him humanity and overtime, he became less cruel and violent. Yami Yugi has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Yugi, commissioned by Jorama and solely featured on Jorama's DeviantArt page. It was made as a gift for LorSean. Yasha Wolf Character chart again by bleedman.jpg|''Character Chart again'' anya_hawk_and_yasha_wolf_by_dragonman32.jpg|''Anya Hawk and Yasha Wolf'' Yasha Wolf is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Yasha is an antropomorphic wolf and a male bounty hunter. Yasha's life started out normal enough: normal mother, normal father, trained at an early age to be a samurai for his western lord, pretty much a normal life. Normal, until the day his lord was killed. That was the day he obtained the scar on his abdomen, when he failed to protect him. To save face, and preserve the honor of his lord, he took the head of his lord and hid it away, never to be found by rival clans. Since that day, Yasha has been living the life of a Ronin: traveling from town to town, doing any odd jobs he can to put some Iching coins in his pocket. He mostly takes on bounty hunts, seeing them as a form of redemption for his failure. It was after the hunt of a rather annoying bounty (only 500 Iching) and a drunken fight in a local bar that he met his partner and fellow bounty hunter Anya Hawk. Yasha is an electrokinetic. No matter where he travels, no matter the adviasry, no matter what, Yasha only uses his own katana: Okami Nounari (Wolf's Howl). A high quaility sword in it's own right, but when combined with his control of thunder magic, it becomes Sanda No Okami (Wolf of Thunder). Though not truly fatal a technique, weapon endowment has given Yasha a rather, unfortunate title: "The Howling Storm. They are now working at the same Bounty Hunters guild there Equus is in. Yasha has been featured in two pieces in the Bleedman Character Art, in Character Chart again? and in Anya Hawk and Yasha Wolf. Anya Hawk and Yasha Wolf is only featured on Dragonman32's deviantart page, with credits given to Bleedman for the artwork. Yin ' Yin '''is an orginal character, created by Sam Castro and drawn by Bleedman. She is a young woman with long dark hair. Similar to Chesna Lovinia, she has heart-shaped pupils. She is dressed in short vest with long sleeves, exposing her midrif and miniskirt, which exposes her panties, with heart motive. She wears a scarf around her neck and her skirt is hold up with suspenders. Yin has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, ''Contest Reward: Yin. It is featured exclusively on Jorama's DeviantArt page. The picture is a reward for a contest on Facebook. Yoshi Yoshi (ヨッシー Yosshī?, jo.ɕːiː) (English: /ˈjoʊʃi/ or /ˈjɒʃi/), once romanized as Yossy, is a fictional anthropomorphic dinosaur (referred to as a dragon at times) who appears in video games published by Nintendo. Yoshi debuted in Super Mario World (1990) on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System as Mario and Luigi's sidekick (a role often reprised by Yoshi), and later starred in platform and puzzle games, including Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's Story. Yoshi has also appeared in many of the spin-off Mario series including Mario Party, Mario Kart, and Super Smash Bros., as well as in various Mario sports titles. Yoshi belongs to the species of the same name which comes in various colors, with green being the most common. Yoshi has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Smashing in the first panel of the picture, together with Donkey King, Fox Mcloud, Link, Lucas, Mario, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Samus Aran (with and without her suit), Solid Snake and Sonic the Hedgehog. Yoshi is shown to ridden by Princess Peach and is featured just underneath Donkey Kong's face. Yuki ' always_cute_by_yumoe-d6e8wer.jpg|''Always Cute Lolita yuki by yumoe-d7oi3ib.jpg|''Lolita Yuki'' two_cute_girls_by_yumoe-d788er7.jpg|Two Cute Girls|linktext=http://yumoe.deviantart.com/art/Two-Cute-Girls-437092531 Yuki''' is an original character created by Yumoe. She was expelled from heaven For his bad and childish behavior. So that she does not try to return, they charged her a task to liberate the souls trapped in the real world to bring them to the peace, so she became a grim reaper. Despite her human appearance, she is a little gir of 11 years old. She has red hair and yellow eyes. She mostly wears her hair in two buns. She is often dressed in black dresses, with black-and-white striped thighs and mary janes. Her weapon is a scythe and she lives with a witch called Lizzie, who spends more adventures with Her. Yuki has been featured in three Bleedman Character Art, first in Always Cute as a gif form a friend, and is featured exclusively on Yumoe's DeviantArt Page, and later in Yuki LolitaDress ''(featured on Jorama's DeviantArt page) and its follow-up art in ''Lolita Yuki (featured only on Yumoe's DeviantArt page). Also Yuki appears with lizzie in two cute girls ''featured in yumoe's page. Yuki Nagato Ultimoe by bleedman.jpg|''Ultimoe aliens_vs__moe_by_bleedman-d2y70g2.jpg|''Aliens Vs. Moe'' Yuki Nagato (長門有希 Nagato Yuki) is a main character from the light novel series, Haruhi Suzumiya. Yuki''' is the third person to join the SOS Brigade. At first glance, she appears to be an introverted, taciturn bibliophile. She later reveals herself to Kyon as an alien created by the Data Overmind and possesses supernatural powers as a result. She was sent to North High to watch over Haruhi Suzumiya, and over the course of her time there she comes to develop insights into being a person, as well as emotions (according to Kyon). Yuki has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Ultimoe, together with Haruhi Suzumiya (middle) and Mikuru Asahina (right). Yuki is the girl on the left. Ultimoe is a commission for RedFallingStar. She is featured a second time in Aliens Vs. Moe as a commission for unnamed "Yuki fan". Yukishiro Enishi '''Yukishiro Enishi (雪代 縁) is a character from the Rurouni Kenshin universe created by Nobuhiro Watsuki. In the English language OVA dubs, he is known in Western order as Enishi Yukishiro. Enishi is the main antagonist of the Jinchū Arc, the final arc of the series. As a young boy during the pre-Meiji period in a fictional version of Japan, Enishi witnessed the (accidental) killing of his older sister, Yukishiro Tomoe, by her then-husband, Himura Kenshin. Filled with grief and anger, he swore to bring jinchū (人誅, lit. "judgment from man") to the man who killed his only sister. Ten years later, during his introduction in the series, a now-adult Enishi encounters Kenshin once again, ready to complete the jinchū. Enishi also forms "The Six Comrades", a group of six men (himself included), to assist him in his revenge against Kenshin. Yukishiro has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Inishi, and as a birthday gift for a friend. Yumi Ishiyama Yumi Ishiyama is one of the main characters in the cartoon series, Code Lyoko. She is a fairly reserved student who lives near and attends Kadic. She is of Japanese descent, and has one younger brother Hiroki. Because of her parents and culture, she must maintain good grades and observe family values. At home, she generally has to deal with marital issues between her parents. She has an older friend of William Dunbar, who transferred to Kadic during the second season. She practices Pencak Silat with Ulrich, but because of all the tensions created by Lyoko, she and Ulrich "are just friends and that's it." She always wears black, and on Lyoko she is clothed with a Geisha-inspired outfit with a big bowtie. Her only special ability on Lyoko is telekinesis, which she barely uses. Her weapons are two Japanese war fans that act like razor-sharp boomerangs that function like fast-moving discus when thrown. In Code Lyoko: Evolution, she gains a new and improved weapon-a bo staff. She has also the most knowledgeable about using the quantum supercomputer besides Jeremy, until Aelita becomes completely human. She skateboards to the factory but rides the Overwing on Lyoko. Yumi has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Jin Ishiyama, together with her fanon brother, Jin Ishiyama, who was created by G-Force 4, who was also the commissioner of the artwork. Zatch Bell Zatch Bell is a protagonist in the anime/manga series, Zatch Bell!. Zatch Bell is a mamodo that has lost all memory of his past but with the help of his partner Kiyo they set off to make Zatch the mamodo king. Battling obstacles Zatch says that he will always be Kiyo's shield so that Kiyo won't get hurt or the book be burned. He promised to Kolulu, amamodo who was made to fight against her will that he will be a kind hearted king so that they don't have to fight anymore battles for the next mamodo king festival. His power is lightning and his book is red. He is six years old. Zatch is a young boy of small stature with short lighting blonde hair (which hides two tiny horns underneath) and large light orange-colored eyes with destinctive thin black lines underneath them.He wears a white t-shirt and shorts with a blue and black cloak that has a white bow and yellow jewel in the middle of the bow. his shoes are blue and black as well. Zatch can be described as a happy, but at times protective (sticking up for those who he cares about). He also (given his age) possess stereotypical child-like tendencies which is mostly for comic relief (which mostly get on the nerves of Kiyo, who retaliates by yelling or hitting him on the head). Zatch Bell has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Zatchbell as a commission for Numa430. The picture is featured exclusively on Numa430 and was made as gift for LorSean. Zecanis the Dog The 5 chaos by bleedman.jpg|''The 5 Chaos'' the_five_chaos__zecanis_by_dragonman32.jpg|''The Five Chaos: Zecanis'' Zecanis the Dog 'is the original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Zecanis is an antropomorphic dog and member of the Five Chaos. She is the best huntress that exists in Dragobeastia! She can hit a target that is 200 meters away and her arrows are fused with all kind of elemental power. If she would lose her bow, she still can defend herself with hand-to-hand combat! She was raised and trained by her grandfather, but when her grandfather got killed by some beastmen bandits, she swore revenge on those who had killed her grandfather. She was found by Evattus, who promised her that she would have her revenge. Her personality can be summed up in two words: arrogant and sarcastic. Zecanis has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in ''The 5 Chaos, together with Vector (1), Cruncher (3) and April (4), Evattus (5) as commission for Dragonman32, and second in The Five Chaos: Zecanis. The Five Chaos: Zecanis is only featured on the DeviantArt page of Dragonman32, with the artwork being credited to Bleedman. Zilla '''Zilla (ジラ Jira), formerly known as Godzilla, is a kaiju that first appeared as the titular character in TriStar Pictures 1998 film Godzilla. It was initially created as a reimagining of Godzilla but was later retconned as a separate stand-alone character, apart from Godzilla, by Toho (the license owners) for future appearances. It has since become a part of Toho's Godzilla franchise. Zilla has been featured in the Bleedman Character Artwork, Cartoon Character Chart Part 3, together with Olga and Mandark Astronomonov, Grim Jr., Minimandy, Atom Ant, Mimi, HIM, Armed Force, Delightful Children From Down the Lane, Princess Morbucks, Dee Dee, Bunny, Robin Snyder and Mike Believe. Category:Lists